Unwanted Desire
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: WARNING MILD SLASH. If you don't like slash, please don't read. Slick Willie ponders over a secret love he might have. O.C. pairing. Rated for a swear word & mild content. Read & review, please!


**Unwanted Desire**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is another one of my GMD slash fics. But it's not a Basil/Dawson "slashie" this time—it's between Slick Willie & Jellybean, the two leading members of my band The Big Time (from "Purple Haze" & "Broken Dreams").

Technically, they don't really have a "relationship". It's more of a "what if?" story.

This story does contain stuff about homosexuality. If you don't like those kinds of things, then please don't read this.

Basil & Dr. Dawson © by Disney.

Slick Willie & Jellybean (as well as Yoko Bono) © by me. I would appreciate it if you asked my permission before using these characters in your stories. Thank you.

And when you're done reading, please send a review. (But I strongly advise against flames in this story. Constructive criticism is encouraged, though.)

* * *

**The sound of rotten tomatoes splattering the walls of Slick Willie's penthouse echoed through the foggy London night.**

**Two mice in black were standing by the building, trying to wake the song-stealing musician up.**

**"Uh, Basil, how is this going to help us arrest Willie?" Dr. Dawson asked.**

**"You'll find out some enough," Basil replied. "In the meantime, keep pelting!"**

**

* * *

Night had fallen over the penthouse I shared with my bandmates. I was sleeping in my little bed, looking up at the ceiling...**

"**Willie?" My deep trance was interrupted by the little whimper that came out of the mouth of my comrade Jellybean.**

**(I know what you're thinking--& no, Jellybean isn't his real name. "Alfred" is his real name. "Jellybean" was a nickname my other bandmate Yoko Bono gave him.)**

**I let out a deep yawn, before asking with sleep-filled eyes, "What is it, J.B.?"**

"**I'm having trouble sleeping."**

**A lot of times, Jellybean would have these nightmares that kept him awake. So he'd usually come to me, asking if he could sleep with me.**

**I was getting tired of this bad habit, however. If Jellybean kept this up for another year, I was sure to have a mark branded on my forehead that said, "William The Gay".**

**Now, don't get me wrong--I _am_ a gigolo, & I love being wild & loose, but men are not my, shall we say, romantic cup of tea.**

**But as Jellybean's best friend, it was my duty to make him happy. So I scootched over, & let him cuddle up to me.**

**After about 5 minutes, Jellybean was fast asleep.**

**It took about 5 more minutes before I started to doze off...**

* * *

"**_Hey, J.B.!" I shouted to Jellybean. "C'mere for a moment!"_**

**_Jellybean came over to me, & starting hugging me. I wasn't scared of the embracing, though—he always loved to do that. And I guess it wasn't so bad, either._**

**_What was really bad...was when I heard myself saying to my friend, "I love you!"_**

_**And that's when I started to kiss him...**_

**

* * *

I woke up with a start. Cold sweat started pouring down my body, as I started panting for some clean air. **

**Now, I've had many nightmares in my life—but that one was one hell of a doozie!**

"**Willie?" I heard Jellybean ask.**

**I turned around to see Jellybean smiling sleepily at me. I guess my horrified screams had woken him up.**

"**Did you have a nightmare, too?"**

"**Yeah, I guess so, J.B.," I breathed wearily.**

"**There's plenty of room, Willie!" Jellybean said softly with a smile.**

**And with that, I got as close to Jellybean as I could. My friend wrapped his arms around me, & hugged me like the little tough teddy bear he was.**

**As I drifted back to sleep, I kept thinking to myself..._Do I love Jellybean? Are we really meant for each other?_**

**_Only time will tell, _I decided as I went off to blissful slumber once more.**

* * *

**"Basil, you can stop pelting the tomatoes now," Dr. Dawson advised.**

**Basil groaned in expaseration, & grunted in irritation, before gathering his box of mushy red vegetables, taking Dawson by the hand, & bringing him back to Baker Street.**

**THE END**


End file.
